Kitsune Beginning Of The End
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Life-long friends Neku and Joshua live in a hidden home in the forest, where they have depended on each other for survival their whole lives. The pair are kitsunes, half human, half fox hybrids, and are the last ones of their kind. They are capable of repopulating, but aren't certain which of them can bear young. Read to find out more... Yaoi, mpreg, Neku/Joshua.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And here's my newest TWEWY fic, but this one's gonna be a bit different. It's another mpreg, yaoi, animal hybrid fic, but you'll soon experience my surprise for you all…By the way, it's Neku's POV, as usual. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Kitsune Beginning Of The End

Chapter 1

I stalked steadily closer to my prey, a large rabbit, silently. My ears twitched, listening for any sounds, and the tip of my tail flicked a bit…nothing. Perfect. My blue feline-like eyes focused on the rabbit, and I crouched low to the ground, getting ready to pounce.

Suddenly, the wind shifted, casting my scent towards the rabbit, and it ran. I chased after it, my paws easily carrying me after the animal. Finally, right before it could dive into its hole in the ground, I snagged its fluffy tail with my claws. Dragging it towards me, I dodged a kick from its hind feet, and bit down on the back of its neck, killing it.

"Bravo, Neku, good job," a familiar voice called out to me, and I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Thanks, Joshua, but where's your catch?" I questioned, flicking my fluffy tail at him. The red fur was dotted with pieces of the underbrush I had run through to catch that rabbit.

"Oh, I was going to catch it, but your rabbit is much bigger than my measly little squirrel," the silver fox replied, joining me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Seriously? Can't you hunt for once? What if something happened to me? You wouldn't be able to feed yourself," I pointed out validly.

"Yeah, sure, and we'll repopulate tomorrow," Joshua scoffed, but his usual sarcasm had an undertone of something I couldn't quite place. "Neku, you and I both know that both of those won't happen. We live forever unless mortally wounded, remember?"

"Duh, of course I remember, dumbass," I snorted. Folding my ears back, I added, "But let's say, for example, we tried to repopulate, and _I_ was the one pregnant, _you'd_ have to be the provider. Remember that one?"

"…Yeah, I remember…" Josh answered, lowering his head. "Sorry, Neku, I was just teasing."

"Sure you were," I grinned, my tone sarcastic. "Look, let's just get this rabbit home so we don't have to bury it like the rest of our catches. Once we get this one home, we'll go dig up the rest."

"Yes, sir," Joshua smirked. Between the two of us, we carried the rabbit back to our hidden cabin in the forest. Once we had dropped that off, we split up and dug up the rest of our catches. I beat Josh home, and waited for him at the front door in my human form, leaning back against the door frame, my tail curled around me for warmth. My ears twitched as he approached.

"About damn time you got home," I muttered as he got closer, carrying a few dead prey animals in his jaws. He dropped them by my pile of prey before shifting into his own human form.

"Kinda hard when it's dark out," he replied, shrugging. "Anyway, let's eat. I'm starving, and it's been a long day."

"Not as long for you as it has been for me," I snorted. "Look, Josh, I know we're the last two kitsunes here, but it's kinda hard to even consider repopulating with you when you're so difficult."

"…"

"What?"

"Sorry," he apologized, sitting in front of the fire I had started earlier in the fireplace. His fluffy silver tail swished along the floor before stilling. Internally, I sighed; here we go again…

"Josh, don't be sorry, just…I dunno…stop being so difficult," I suggested. "Honestly, some days I just can't tell what goes through your head."

"Even though we've been friends since we were born, Neku, I still wouldn't expect you to know what I'm thinking," the silverette giggled. Oh thank god, he's not going to go emo on me. He tends to do that when I get mad at him. His ears pricked up suddenly. "Can we eat now?" Did I mention he can be a glutton sometimes? No? Well he is.

"Yeah, sure," I chuckled, and grabbed the rabbit I had caught earlier. Taking it into out small kitchen, I skinned it and cut it up before bringing it out in a pan to cook over the fire. When it was finished, I dished up the cooked rabbit, and we ate in silence. As we ate, I couldn't help but think about our situation.

We're the last of the kitsunes in existence, and one of us has the ability to get pregnant to be able to repopulate, but we don't know which one of us can. We're both able to repopulate by now, but we'd rather want to because we love each other, not be forced into mating.

Joshua and I are so close, though, because we've lived together since our families were slaughtered for their pelts. We were forced into it when we saw them killed, and swore to each other to never go near humans and to remain in hiding in the forest. The silverette and I have lived like this since we were five years old, which was 13 years ago. It's been a long time, but the time goes by quickly when you can live forever.

The main thing I was concerned about, though, was the whole repopulating thing. Joshua acted like it probably wouldn't happen, but I'd rather that not be the case. Sure, we hadn't said anything about how we felt about each other, but I could sense something in him sometimes. I'm sure he'll say something one day…

"Neku? You okay?" Joshua's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced up at him, startled. "You seemed to be drifting there."

"I'm fine, Josh," I assured him. "Just thinking about our pasts."

"You know it's not healthy to dwell on it, Nekky," he said, saying my nickname teasingly.

"I know that. And don't call me Nekky!" I growled. Joshua merely giggled in response before taking the last bite of his rabbit. Rolling my eyes, I finished off my portion of rabbit before snatching his plate from him irritably. The silverette smirked at me as I put the plates in the sink and came back over to sit by the fire. I sat there, staring into the flames and thinking about when I would gain control over my element.

You see, every kitsune has the ability to control fire or light, and Joshua had already gained his light magic a couple years back, so I figured mine would come soon after. I was wrong. I still hadn't gained my element. It was odd, but I guess it'll come when I truly need it.

"Thinking about your element again, huh?" Joshua guessed, and I glanced at him.

"…Yeah," I sighed. "It just bothers me that I haven't gotten mine yet and you have…"

"Neku, who knows? Maybe mine just came to me early," the silverette shrugged. "Just try not to worry about it too much." He yawned widely, suddenly looking tired. "Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Neku, see you in the morning."

He got up and walked to the bedroom we shared, his ears twitching as he curled up in his bed. Soon enough, his breathing evened out once he was asleep. Sighing, I got to my feet and followed Joshua's example, dousing the fire before going to bed.

As I curled my tail around myself and closed my eyes, my body covered by the mismatched quilt of random rabbit furs, I couldn't help but think that I would never get my element. Tears budded in the corners of my eyes at that thought.

The reason we knew so much about kitsunes is because Joshua and I had had a shared dream shortly after he had gained his light element. We had learned a lot about kitsune history, as well as how we were the only ones left in existence. The kitsunes in our dream were spirits of past living kitsunes that were killed for their pelts. We hadn't seen them since Joshua and I had turned 16, when Josh had gained his element. Two whole years, and we still had unanswered questions. Hopefully they would be answered tonight…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I woke up in the morning to the sun's warmth on my face. Sitting up and yawning widely, I realized Joshua wasn't in his bed. I blinked, surprised; he normally was still asleep by sunrise. I started to panic, my eyes widening and ears folding back. I got up quickly, undressed and yanked on a clean shirt and cargos before running out of the bedroom. I was relieved when I saw the silverette in the kitchen, making some breakfast. I sighed internally; thank god he wasn't missing…

Joshua looked up at me when I came in, one of his ears folding back. "You okay, Neku? You look spooked."

"I'm fine," I replied, taking a deep breath to slow my heart rate. Watching him, I realized there were eggs in a pan, and he was taking it over to the fireplace, where the flames licked greedily at the wood in there. His violet eyes glanced at me as he cooked the eggs, and he sighed.

"I guess you're wondering where I got the eggs from?" he guessed.

"Yeah, I am," I nodded.

"I was out early this morning, foraging," he explained, and I narrowed my eyes at him until they were mere slits.

"Where exactly?" I questioned. He gained a sheepish look on his face, so I knew it was something he wasn't too proud of.

"From a hawk's nest," he muttered, lowering his head. I raised a brow at him.

"You do realize how high up those suckers are, don't you?" I said. "How on earth did you manage to snag them?"

"I tricked the mother into following me while the father was out hunting, and then I snuck back and snatched the eggs," he admitted, flattening his ears out to the sides. I facepalmed.

"Oh my god, Joshua, seriously? You could've been either killed or severely injured, and then we'd both be screwed!" I growled at him, my bushy red tail lashing angrily. "If you'd have been injured, I'd have had no way of knowing until it may have been too late! And if you were killed…" I didn't even dare to finish that statement.

"But I wasn't hurt, now was I?" he pointed out, lowering his head slightly.

"It doesn't matter," I snapped. "The point is that something bad could have happened, and I wasn't there! You can't do this to me, Joshua! I know we aren't mates, but I still worry about you when you become reckless like this! Fuck, you almost gave me a heart attack when I realized you weren't here this morning!"

"…"

"Look, I'm sorry, I just hate when you worry me, that's all," I muttered, and went outside, shifting into my fox form and running off. I needed to burn off some steam, and running was the best way for me to do that. I ran as fast as I could, pushing myself to go as far as I could, and then I would turn back for home. Finally, I reached the river, so I lapped at the water, being careful so as to avoid getting my paws wet. When I had drunk my fill of the crystal clear water, I turned to go home. A sudden voice, however, stopped me.

"Neku, can we please talk?" I looked over to see Joshua in his own fox form joining me. I turned my nose to home and started to head that way, but froze when the silver fox's sharp teeth clamped down on the fur of my tail. I glared frostily at him, bristling with rage and growling low in my throat. He knew that was a damn good way to piss me off, so why he did it, I don't know.

"Let go, Joshua," I ordered, but he refused to let go. "Unless you want me to hurt you, _Yoshiya_, release my tail." He gave a quiet whine before removing his teeth from my tail. I didn't call him Yoshiya unless I was dead serious, and I was this time. Sitting down, I licked my tail where he had bitten to smooth out the fur before gazing at Joshua calmly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"…About what you said back home," he answered. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he added, "Look, you're right. Let's just go home to talk, okay? You lead." I could tell he had something weighing heavily on his mind, but I couldn't tell what. I turned and took off running towards home, and then shifted back to my human form once we reached it. Josh did the same as he padded inside, and then closed the door behind him.

"What's on your mind, Joshua?" I asked, starting to become genuinely concerned for the well-being of my friend. He sighed, not looking me in the eye.

"…I… don't know how to say it…" he mumbled. He tail waved anxiously, and his ears were folded back.

"Come on, Josh, you know you can tell me whatever's going on," I urged. Finally, he looked up at me, his violet eyes giving me an intense stare.

"Neku…I know we've just been friends all this time…but…I want us to be more," he murmured. Shaking his head in frustration, he said, "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you, and I have been for two years."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. My heart started to race and I felt a spike of adrenaline rush through me. He loves me? And he's been in love with me for two years? What the hell?!

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked softly, looking down. I didn't want to upset him, so I kept my tone gentle and held a casual posture. My ears folded back, though, showing negative emotions.

"I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same," he mumbled, and I looked up to see tears sparkling in the corners of those violet eyes of his. "But after hearing what you said earlier, I felt like it would be a good time to tell you. And that you would return my feelings."

Thinking on it, I looked deep inside myself, remembering how much I care about him. As I thought about it, something clicked into place. I know what I feel for Joshua now. Time to tell him.

A/N: And there's a cliffy for you all! I hope you guys like this fic so far! I'll post the next update as soon as possible, okay? R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, and here's the continuation of the cliffy! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Kitsune Beginning Of The End

Chapter 2

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Joshua…I…love you, too." The silverette's face lit up, the joy overtaking the anxiety he had been feeling, and he ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Oh thank god," he mumbled into my chest. "I was so scared that you wouldn't love me back, Neku, I really was…"

"Seriously, Josh? Why wouldn't I?" I grinned crookedly at him, and he gave me a small smile in return.

"I wasn't sure…" he muttered, his silver ears folding back. "After all, you're harder for me to read than I am to you."

"True enough," I nodded. Hugging him closer, I added, "Look, it's already been a long day, the sun is about to set, so how about we eat and then get some sleep?"

He nodded again, and I let him go so I could prepare our dinner. As it cooked, we sat in front of the fire, Joshua's head in my lap, and I ran my fingers through his soft silver hair. Eventually, I had to stop to pull the meat out from the pan so it wouldn't burn, but quickly settled back down with Josh. When we finished eating, I put out the fire and led my soon-to-be mate to bed. With a bit of effort, we shoved our beds together so we could sleep side by side. Joshua curled up first, looking at me expectantly.

"Come on, Neku, let's sleep," he murmured, his ears going back as he yawned. I crawled in after him, wrapping my tail around him and pulling the thicker blankets over us both.

"Goodnight, Joshua," I whispered, pulling him close to me and kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, Neku," he mumbled back, snuggling into my chest.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I was awoken in the middle of the night to the sound of panting, and I realized Josh wasn't near me. I bolted upright and looked around rapidly, alarmed. When I noticed the silverette wasn't in the room, I jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom to look for him. My ears twitched when I got outside, and I pinpointed the location of the panting. Creeping around to the side of the house, I was shocked as hell, to say the least, by the sight that greeted me.

Joshua was fucking masturbating! He was behind the house, pants down, and fucking grabbing himself and giving low moans occasionally. Holy shit, why was he doing that?! I silently went back inside, blushing madly from the mental image that was practically burned into my brain. The blood in my body started rushing somewhere other than my face, though, and I was horrified to find that I had become hard from thinking about Joshua like that. Fuck.

Suddenly, I heard Josh finish with a low moan of my name, and I blushed deeper crimson. Son of a bitch, now he's gonna find me like this and I am _SO_ fucked…I had no choice but to face the damn music… I sat on the bed, cringing internally at the thought of him getting mad that I had spotted him.

"Neku? What are you doing up?" Josh asked when he got back inside, and I detected a hint of nervousness in his voice. No point in hiding it…

"I saw you outside," I muttered, blushing more heatedly. The silverette froze, embarrassed beyond belief, and stared at me.

"You…what?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I heard panting, and I wasn't sure what it was, and you weren't with me, so I was worried, and—" I babbled, but he cut me off.

"Look, it's okay, Neku," he said, coming over to stand in front of me. "I understand, it's just embarrassing, to say the least."

"You're telling me…" I mumbled. Josh sat on my lap, making both of us freeze and blush deeply when he felt how hard I was.

"You're…hard?" the silverette said, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Why?"

"Seeing you like that did it to me," I explained, blushing deeper. "Why the fuck were you masturbating out there, anyway?"

"Um…I had a, um…wet dream…" he muttered, his blush darkening further. I mentally facepalmed.

"Shit…" I grumbled, feeling something inside of me react to him saying that.

"Yeah, no kidding." I ignored him, furrowing my brows at the sensation that was coursing through me. It felt like incredible heat, and it seemed to be flowing through me like nothing I'd ever felt before. The blood in me started to head in a more…southern direction, and I felt myself become harder, if that was even possible. Looking at Joshua again, I realized there was something about him that smelled…irresistible.

"Joshua, do you feel any different?" I asked, suspecting what was going on. I had a faint inkling, but I didn't want to act on it if he said no.

"Yeah, just a little warmer than usual, but that's it. Why?" he answered. Fuuuuck…He's in heat! This means he's the one who can bear the young out of us, but he has no clue! No wonder he smells so damn good right now!

"I think you're in heat, Josh," I replied, looking at him. His eyes widened in shock before he shook his head.

"Why the hell would you think that?!" he yelped.

"You smell different. It's really tempting," I told him. His ears folded back as he stared at me.

"What does this mean, then?" he whimpered.

"It means in order to stop the heat, we have to mate," I said.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, it seems like it."

Josh whimpered, and I held him close, comforting him as he tried not to cry. I rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring comforting words into his ear.

"Josh, I promise, we don't have to until you feel you're ready," I assured him, wrapping my tail around the kitsune. I kissed the side of his neck, making him shiver, and he looked up at me.

"What if I said I was ready?" he whispered, looking at me. I studied his face carefully, and he looked…ready.

"Then I'll make you mine," I smiled softly at him. He nodded shyly, and I kissed him on the lips. Joshua was quick to respond, kissing me back a bit clumsily. I went along with it slowly, trying not to scare him. Eventually, I slid the tip of my tongue along Joshua's bottom lip, making him gasp into my mouth and allowing me entry. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, tasting him. He tasted amazing, like the perfect mix of sweet and salty. He moaned softly into my mouth, sucking gently on my tongue.

Too soon, though, we had to part for air. We pulled away, breathing hard, and watched each other. The silverette's face was flushed, and his violet eyes had darkened with lust. Huh. He really does want this. I grinned internally; better give it to him, then.

I kissed him again, this time more hungrily, and started to quickly unbutton his shirt as I held the lip-lock. He shivered as I brushed my fingers against the bare skin of his chest, but jumped slightly when I touched the obvious bulge in his pants. I pulled away, smirking and holding his discarded shirt.

Josh tugged at my own shirt eagerly, and I helped him to remove it. Once it was off, I straddled him on the bed, leaning down and nipping at his neck. Finally, I bit down on the pale skin a bit harshly, marking him as mine and leaving a very visible bite mark. I left a trail of hickies on his neck and collarbone, moving down and latching onto a nipple.

The silverette squeaked at the warmth and wetness, weaving his hands into my hair and tugging gently. I toyed with the other with my hand, and he gave a soft whine in response, his ears folding back and his tail waving in anticipation.

"Neku…" he whined, staring at me. "Stop teasing!"

"All right," I said, pulling away. I was quick to remove his jeans and boxers, making him blush a deep crimson. Holding three fingers up to his mouth, I said, "Suck." Joshua complied, taking my fingers in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the digits until they were coated in saliva. Once he let go of my fingers, I warned him, "This is going to feel really weird, but just relax, okay? Otherwise it'll hurt more."

"Okay," Joshua nodded, looking worried, but visibly relaxed. I stuck one finger in him, making him yelp in shock. "Holy shit! What the hell?!"

"I gotta prepare you, Josh, or else it'll hurt really bad," I explained, moving my finger around in him a bit until he had adjusted. He nodded, still looking worried, but then I slipped in the second finger, making him cringe. "It's okay, just relax…"

"Easier said than done when there're a couple of fingers in your ass," he retorted, and I scissored him, making him go quiet.

I thrust my fingers in and out for a bit until his expression became calmer, and then I slid in the third. Scissoring my fingers again, he whimpered, and I kissed him softly to reassure him that things would be okay. As I thrust my fingers in him, he suddenly gave a pleasured cry, and I knew then that I had found his sweet spot.

"What was that?!" Josh panted, staring at me, stunned.

"That, Joshua, was your prostate, and it looks like I found it," I smirked. Those violet eyes watched me as I finished preparing him, and then I pulled off my pants and boxers. Smearing the pre-cum on my cock, I pressed against Joshua's entrance. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked, studying his expression carefully.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he murmured, and his body relaxed against mine as he kissed me. As we kissed, I pushed into him slowly, being careful not to hurt the silverette. He whimpered into my mouth as I maintained the lip-lock, and I paused.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts," he panted, and squirmed a bit, making me gasp. I gripped his hips to keep him still.

"Don't. Do. That," I hissed. He froze, surprised. "You're making my self-control slip away from me."

"Sorry," Joshua whispered, and kept still as I continued to push into the tight heat. The silverette hid his face in my shoulder as I went. Once I was fully sheathed, I waited until he nodded against my shoulder. I started off with slow, small thrusts, trying not to hurt him.

"D-dammit, Neku, f-faster," he stammered, and I obliged with a wicked grin, almost completely pulling out and pausing slightly before snapping my hips forward. Josh yipped loudly, followed by a long, low moan. I continued to thrust quick and hard, pounding into my new mate.

Suddenly, Joshua howled with great pleasure, and cried out, "F-fuck! There, Neku, there!" I obeyed, slamming into him rapidly and probably abusing his prostate, but as long as he felt good, that's what mattered.

"Damn, Josh, you're so fucking tight," I panted, maintaining my pace. I reached between us and began to pump his neglected member, making him gasp and claw at my back. I hissed at the stinging pain, but didn't resist; after all, he had every right to grip something, even if it meant trying to hold onto my back. As I continued to repeatedly thrust into the silverette, he began to moan my name. The sound of him moaning my name as he was made my end come to me far too quickly.

"N-Neku…I-I'm gonna—" he began to say, but I sealed my lips over his, cutting him off.

"Together," I whispered against his lips. Those violet eyes, which were darkened with lust, stared at the ceiling, unseeing. "Cum for me, Joshua." I bit his collarbone as he came, screaming, his hot seed splashing against our stomachs. Soon after, my end was upon me, and I released into him with a low groan.

Pulling out, I collapsed next to him on the bed, breathing harshly. Once I had calmed my breathing, I gained a sly grin and propped myself up on my elbow, looking at my new mate. Before Josh could ask me anything, I licked up the cum on his chest and stomach, swallowing it when I was finished. Seeing as I couldn't really do the same to myself, I wiped it off with a thin, raggedy, little, old blanket, and threw it in the corner.

Kissing Joshua softly, I asked, "Better?"

"Yeah," he mumbled back, closing his eyes sleepily.

"Get some sleep," I told him. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay…Goodnight, Neku. I love you," Josh sighed as I pulled him close to my chest and placed my tail over him. I followed it with a thick blanket, just in case.

"Goodnight, Joshua. I love you, too," I murmured, and closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms loosely around my love.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Waking up at noon is a bitch, you know that? I hate it with a passion, and try not to if I can, but this time, I couldn't help it. After all, when I mated with Joshua last night, it was probably past midnight. Oh well, it was worth it. Speaking of which…where is he?

I sat up slowly, groaning softly at the light that poured in from the window and into my eyes, and looked about. Josh wasn't in my arms like I thought he would've been. So where is he? I sniffed the air and detected his scent mixed with a strong smell of sex. As I went left the bedroom, I discovered that he had taken his clothes with him, which meant he must have gone to the river to bathe. Shifting to my fox form, I went outside to look for him.

When I arrived at the river, I spotted the silver kitsune sitting in the river in his fox form, his clothes on a rock nearby. His head was lowered as he stared at the flowing water, and those violet orbs were unfocused, unseeing, as he kept his gaze locked on the water. I called out a soft greeting, but he either didn't hear me or was really out of it. Stepping into the river, I was surprised at how chilly the water was, and that he had sat here for so long.

"Joshua?" I said worriedly, placing a paw on his shoulder cautiously. I didn't know what state of mind he was in right now, so I wanted to be careful. He flinched violently before whipping his head up to look at me, startled. "Whoa, you okay, Joshua? Didn't mean to scare you…"

"…No, you're okay," he murmured, looking away again. Narrowing my eyes, I gently shoved his shoulder with my nose.

"What's going on with you? Did something happen?" I asked, becoming very concerned about my mate's well-being.

"You could say that…" Joshua replied, still not meeting my gaze.

"Look, let's just get you out of the river and we'll go home, okay? It's cold, and I don't want you getting sick," I said, and guided him out of the river. He shivered as the cool autumn air met his wet fur, and I quickly grabbed his clothes before leading him home.

When we arrived, I shifted back to human form and set the silverette's clothes on a chair before helping Josh into bed. I was able to coax him to shift back into his human form, too, and then I dressed him.

"What happened after last night, Josh?" I asked, holding him close to me as I covered him with my tail and then covered the both of us with a blanket.

"I had a dream after we mated last night," he mumbled, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"What about?" I pressed, stroking his cheek with my thumb soothingly.

"It was an omen of something bad to come…" he whispered, burying his face in my chest.

"What's coming?"

"I couldn't tell, it was too blurry, but it was something that shouldn't be here," he breathed, his words slightly muffled against my skin, but I understood.

"Don't worry, Joshua, I'll protect us both," I promised, kissing the top of his head gently. "And try not to scare me like that again, okay? I thought something was seriously wrong with you. Or that you regretted last night."

"I was scared, that's all," he explained, looking up at me again. "And I don't regret last night, Neku, I really don't!"

"I know you don't," I smirked. "Judging by your moans and cries last night, how could you have?" He blushed at my words, and I chuckled. "Get some rest; it looks like you need it. Besides, I'll get some food for us from our catches the other day and cook some of that. We'll need to fill out before winter hits."

"All right," Josh nodded. "I love you, Neku."

"Love you, too, Josh," I smiled, and kissed him again before crawling out of bed and getting some quail from our kills from the other day. I plucked all of the feathers off the two I had grabbed, skinned them, and then pulled all of the meat off the bones before cooking it in a pan over the fire. When it was finished, I pulled the pan off, divided the meat up on two plates, and then brought it with me back into our room.

"Josh," I whispered, and he woke up. I set his plate of food on an empty space on the bed, and he gave me a grateful look before eating. When he finished, he laid back, sighing with content.

"Thanks, Neku, I needed that," he murmured, yawning widely.

"Still tired, huh?" I guessed, and he nodded.

"Don't know why, though…"

"Maybe it's because you sat in cold water for god knows how long."

"Sorry…"

"Meh, don't worry about it. As long as you're okay now, that's what matters," I said, and set his plate in the corner with mine. Crawling back into bed with him, I added, "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, and this time, you better be here when I wake up, too."

"Okay. Love you, Neku…" he murmured, and curled up against my chest before falling asleep.

"Love you, too, Joshua," I whispered, and went to sleep myself.

A/N: Well, that was a delightfully fluffy, lemony chapter. I LURVS IT! R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right, so an update, folks! Here's the next installment, hope you like it! Also, there's gonna be some intense chiz and a bit of drama going down. And a quick note, a fox's gestation period, or rather, how long they're pregnant for, is 52 days. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Kitsune Beginning Of The End

Chapter 3

X*X(1 Week Later)X*X

It had been a week since Joshua and I had become mates, and a week since his dream of the bad omen. So far, nothing had happened as far as anyone coming to the forest that shouldn't be here, but Joshua was starting to get sick in the mornings. He would be perfectly fine afterwards, but it had been happening every morning after we mated. I was getting worried about him…

That morning, we were to go out and collect firewood to stock up for the impending winter, but instead of waking up naturally, I was woken by the sound of Joshua gasping and then running outside to empty his stomach. As he retched outside, I sat up and stretched, feeling a couple spots in my lower back pop. Following him, I watched as he finished, spitting the last of the bile out of his mouth and wiping it away from his lips. I went to his side and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked softly, kissing his temple. He nodded weakly before shuffling back into the house and sitting down on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. I sat next to him, tugging him close to my side. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant," he muttered, and my eyes widened.

"Are you sure? How do you know for sure?" I questioned.

"The past kitsunes came to me in a dream again, and told me that I'm expecting kits. I'm going to give birth in less than two months, Neku," he whispered, looking shell-shocked. I immediately kissed his cheek and rubbed his back comfortingly, gazing at him lovingly.

"Josh, this was what we wanted in the end, though, remember?" I reminded him. "We're supposed to repopulate the kitsune race, and this is the start of it. I love you, no matter what, and now that we know, I love you even more."

"…But I don't know if I'm ready for this…" he murmured. I held his hand tightly to reassure him.

"Joshua, it'll be okay. We're in this together, okay? I'm never going to leave you, and you know I'll stay with you forever," I promised. "I'm here for you."

The silverette whimpered quietly before starting to cry softly into my side. I comforted him until he was calm, and then made him rest in bed while I went hunting. He was asleep rather quickly, and I made quick work of hunting, even though I was back by sunset. I dragged in a large rabbit, depositing it by the empty fireplace before shifting back to my human form. Peeking into the bedroom, I was relieved to find that my mate was still asleep.

"Mmm…Neku…?" I heard Josh's voice mumble as I started to leave the bedroom again.

"Hey sleepy," I greeted quietly, going to stand by the edge of the bed. "How're ya feeling?"

"Hungry," he admitted, looking sheepish. I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it," I assured him. "I just went hunting anyway. Do you want me to bring it in for you? Or do you want to sit by the fire?"

"I'll sit by the fire," he answered, starting to get up.

As we ate, we talked about the kit or kits that were on the way, and how we should prepare for them. I noticed that while we chatted about them, Joshua's anxiety was starting to fade, to be replaced by excitement. I was glad that he wasn't scared anymore, but I knew that we still had to be on guard for that mysterious enemy.

We went to bed that night, feeling happy about the kit or kits to come, and snuggled in each other's arms. As I slept, though, I dreamed.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

_In my dream, I was face-to-face with the past kitsunes again, just like two years ago, but this time I was alone with them in the forest clearing._

"_Greetings, young Neku," the leader greeted me. I bowed my head in respect for him, my ears relaxing instead of being alert. "No need, Neku. We know that you and Joshua are mates now, and that you both know he is expecting kits. We came tonight to warn you of Mitsuki Konishi."_

"_Who's that?" I asked, confused, one ear folding back to show my puzzlement._

"_She is a deadly tora that is out to kill the last of the kitsunes," the leader warned. A tora? Holy shit, a fucking tiger hybrid?!_

"_Wait, what? Why?" I yelped, my tail fluffing up out of fear._

"_Because she blames the kitsunes for the death of her family, when it was actually nagas. The problem is that nagas were already long dead by the time she could kill for herself, and she blamed kitsunes for that since we were the ones who killed the nagas," he explained._

"_So wait, she wanted to kill the snake people but couldn't because we killed them first, so she's taking it out on us?!" I gasped, and he nodded._

"_That is correct," he confirmed. "We came to warn you that she is approaching, and will be here within a month. You must kill her first before she can kill you."_

"_But how? All I have is my claws and fangs…I don't have my element yet," I muttered, folding my ears back in frustration._

"_It will come to you at the right moment, Neku," he told me. "Besides, even though Joshua is pregnant, he will fight alongside you. Even if you don't want him to, he will. He wants to protect the kits as much as you do."_

"…_I understand," I murmured. "I just don't want to see him hurt. I don't know if I can stand to see him suffering."_

"_Childbirth will probably be his most painful moment in life," another of the kitsunes pointed out. She gazed into my eyes as she added, "You must be there for him, Neku, always."_

"_I wouldn't even consider leaving him," I growled. She nodded in approval, and then stepped back into the mist that started to fill the clearing._

"_We must leave now, Neku, but keep in mind that Konishi will be here before the month ends…" the leader reminded me, and I nodded, bowing my head in respect again before the dream ended._

X*X(3 Weeks Later)X*X

It had been three weeks since my dream about Konishi the tora. The morning after my dream, I had warned Joshua about her, and he swore to remain vigilant and on guard. We had stuck together when hunting and foraging for supplies for the impending winter, and we refused to separate unless one of us had spotted a potential prey. And even then, we still stuck together. Both of us knew that if we separated, Konishi might find us and kill us while we were alone and vulnerable.

Joshua's stomach had also grown with his pregnancy, and he was a little over halfway through with it. I loved to see him like this; he was absolutely beautiful. My instinct to protect him had also grown with each passing day, especially along with his physical appearance. Each time I looked at the silverette, I felt something in my heart react, and I knew we were meant to be together like this.

Today, we were out foraging for firewood, seeing as we still needed plenty. We were collecting firewood so we could keep the cabin warm during the winter, and to build beds for the kits later on. As we foraged, I had a bad feeling wash over me, like a warning. I looked up, looking around curiously, and narrowed my eyes. My ears twitched and the tip of my tail flicked, and I knew something was coming.

"Joshua," I called out to my mate. He straightened up and looked at me curiously. Not wanting to scare him, I said, "We'd better head back and drop off the firewood before we collect too much to carry home." He nodded in agreement, and we left for home, carrying branches and large sticks with us. When we dropped off the wood, I led Josh to another area where wood was plentiful. As we reached a clearing, a strange scent suddenly assaulted my nose. I froze, looking around cautiously and flattening my ears against my head.

"Neku, what's—" Josh started to say, but then he stopped when he caught the scent, too. Out of nowhere, an orange and black blur smashed into me, knocking me into a tree. I shifted into my fox form reflexively, bristling and snarling as I landed. Ignoring the muscles in my side twitching in pain, I fluffed up my orange fur, making myself look larger. Hissing furiously, I glared at my attacker, and realized it was none other than Konishi herself in her tigress form. Growling, Joshua shifted into his own fox form, fluffing up his own silver fur.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," the tora remarked snidely. "Two little kitsunes, and one looks about ready to have kits. Can't have that, now can I?" Josh cowered slightly at her words.

Stepping in front of Joshua, I bared my fangs at her in warning. "Leave him alone!" I snapped, showing my full set of teeth.

"Sorry, deary, but I can't do that. Life's mission and all, you see," she shrugged.

"And what will you do when that mission is complete, huh?" I demanded, smirking when her grin faltered slightly.

"Don't know, don't care. I just know that I have to kill you two!" Konishi snarled, and lunged at us. Josh quickly used his light magic to protect us with a thin shield of light energy, causing her to smack against it and effectively stopping her.

I flattened my ears back and leapt at the tora, clawing her face harshly and drawing blood, followed with a swift kick to her chest. I rejoined Joshua before she could retaliate, but then she broke the shield with a powerful swipe of one of her large paws. I glanced at my silver-furred mate; he quickly tried to summon another one, but I stopped him.

"It won't do any good if she keeps breaking them," I pointed out. "Just focus on attacking." He nodded and we leapt at her together, Joshua using his light magic to shoot white arrows of energy at her to pierce her thick skin. She roared in pain, swatting at him to try and knock him out, but he quickly dodged her massive paws. I dove in, crunching my fangs down hard on her left hind leg, and causing Konishi to screech. Thanks to my distraction, Joshua managed to bite down harshly on her right front leg.

"You little rats! You'll pay for that!" she shrieked, and roared, causing a dark aura to appear around her and blowing us away. We smacked into a tree, and Josh landed on top of me.

"You okay?" I asked my mate urgently when we were back on our paws.

"Y…yeah. I'll be fine," he told me, but I noticed his legs tremble slightly as he spoke. We refocused back on Konishi, who was glaring daggers at us, her eyes now red from the dark power she was using.

"You'll die for what your kind did to me!" she roared, and bared her large teeth at us as she charged again. I side-stepped fast enough, but Joshua wasn't so fortunate. My lover was smashed into a large boulder, and Konishi raised her head, getting ready for the death bite. Joshua was on the ground beneath her, unable to escape.

Something in my mind snapped right as she began to lower her head for the kill, and I screamed. She froze, looking at me, and gasped. I guess I had scared her or something, because she was watching me fearfully. My body felt warm, but then the heat increased, making me feel like I was aflame. Snapping my jaws at Konishi, a jet of flame shot from me at straight at her, hitting its mark and making her cry out from the pain.

I looked at my paw in shock; it was covered in flames. I had finally gained my element. I grinned maliciously as I approached the foolish tora, and she cowered fearfully. The flames licked at my fur without burning me, and I felt as though the flames of hell itself surrounded me.

"Please don't! I'll leave you be, just spare me!" she all but begged.

"Why should I? I know you'll just come back for us, and besides, if you live, there's nothing left for you in life," I growled.

"No! I swear, I'll never return!" she shrieked desperately.

"This ends now," I stated coldly, and unleashed my fire on her. She howled and roared in agony, her body burning until nothing was left but charred remains.

Once the flames died down, I calmed the fire until it was gone, and then ran to Joshua's side. He watched me timidly from where he cowered on the ground, his violet eyes showing his fear. I nudged him gently with my nose, nuzzling his neck to assure him it was okay.

"Neku? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Joshua," I promised, and helped him to his paws. I smiled at him in reassurance when he cast me another worried look, and then he flung himself at me, shifting back to human form at the same time I did and hugging me. I soothed him as he began to cry into my chest.

"I-I'm so sorry, Neku!" he sobbed, tightening his grip on me. "I'm sorry for being scared of you!"

"It's okay, Josh, I promise," I told him, rubbing his back soothingly. "I understand, okay? My new fire scared you, and your fears were valid after seeing me confront Konishi with it."

"It still doesn't make it right," he mumbled, looking up at me tearfully.

"Joshua, your fears were valid, okay? And don't worry about it," I said. "Look, let's just get you home so I can look you over. I know that she hurt you, and I want to make sure the kits are okay."

"…Okay," he nodded, and we shifted back to fox form to make the trek home. As we walked, Josh asked, "So are you happy that you finally gained your element?"

"Of course!" I grinned, showing my teeth a bit. "And the fact that it's fire means we have a better chance in the future of having kits with fire and light elements instead of just light."

"Very true," the silver kitsune nodded.

We remained silent for the remainder of the trip home, but by the time we arrived, Josh was limping a bit. I got him to shift back into human form with me, and then I checked him over. It looked like just a twisted ankle from his landing when we hit the tree earlier, so it was a quick fix. I splinted his ankle before carrying him to bed for some rest.

"Looks like you're gonna be bed-ridden for a few days," I remarked as I got him comfortable.

"Damn…I hate being stuck in the house, though, Neku!" he whined, and I chuckled.

"Sorry, Josh, but I don't want your ankle to get worse," I said. "Would it help if I stayed with you instead of foraging for a couple of days?"

"Yes, it really would," he answered.

"Okay, then I'll stay here until your ankle is healed. I just need to hunt first to make sure we have enough food for the next few days," I pointed out, and he sighed.

"Oh…all right," Joshua muttered, pouting until I kissed his cheek. He turned his head to kiss me back, and then I pulled away, smirking.

"We'll finish this later," I chuckled. "But for now, I need to hunt before the sun sets."

"All right," he mumbled, blushing. Chuckling again, I kissed his cheek once more before leaving.

When I finished hunting, I was tired, but happy that I could stay with my mate for a couple of days without doing anything. I trotted into the cabin, feeling satisfied with the amount I had caught while hunting. Dropping the fresh-kill off by the fireplace, I shifted back to human form and began to head into the bedroom, where Joshua was waiting for me eagerly. His eyes shone and his tail waved excitedly when he saw me.

"Neku! You're home!" he cried, and I was quick to crawl into bed with him. "How did the hunting go?"

"Not bad, but I have a pretty good catch here…" I said, licking my lips seductively. I laughed when he blushed deeply, though. "Sorry, Joshua, I couldn't resist!" He didn't say anything, but the crimson flush on his face darkened even more. I looked him over, my thoughts drifting into a more sexual part of my mind.

Suddenly, Josh kissed me on the lips, catching me completely off guard. My eyes widened a bit before I relaxed and kissed him back. I brushed the tip of my tongue along his bottom lip, and he parted his lips, willingly giving me entrance. Sweeping my tongue through his mouth, I moaned softly in satisfaction from the taste of him. We fought slightly for dominance, but I easily won. When we finally parted for air, Joshua was breathing heavily, and I pulled him close to me, despite the fact that his stomach was kinda in the way. I was careful to avoid it so I wouldn't hurt him, though.

"Why'd ya kiss me like that, huh?" I asked him, brushing my lips against his ear, my voice low and husky.

"You were teasing me and got me to blush," Joshua muttered, blushing again. "I wanted to make you blush, too."

"Just looking at you when you're like this makes my mind go to places it shouldn't," I smirked as I pulled away, and his flush darkened. Lowering my head to whisper in his ear again, though, I added, "But I don't mind if you don't."

"O-of course not!" he stammered, looking at me, his flush even darker. Fucking-A, I feel warm again. I need to speed this up a bit.

"So…do you want me to pleasure us both?" I questioned, grinning wolfishly at him. He gave a shy nod, and I captured his lips in a hot, passionate kiss. We were swift at removing each other's clothes, and I was kissing his neck, merely teasing him. Nipping gently at the soft, pale skin, I smirked before teasingly licking roughly at his nipples. He moaned, arching his back slightly from the pleasure that ran through him.

"You like that, eh? Well then…" I grinned evilly as I toyed with the nubs, ensuring they were pert. Joshua whined in protest until I stopped, and then began to move further down. Eventually, I came down to his crotch, and I paused. Holding three fingers up to his lips, I ordered, "Suck." Josh took my fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them sensually and making my dick ache at the feeling. Fuuuuuck, I want him, and I want him NOW!

Removing my fingers from his mouth, I stuck one in his entrance without warning, making him yelp in surprise. I murmured an apology before adding the second. He whimpered as I stretched him, scissoring my fingers in his entrance to ensure he was ready before slipping in the third. Joshua whined as I stretched him wide, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry, Joshua, you're just too tempting right now," I said, and he nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, I really want you inside me, too," he panted, crying out as I brushed my fingers against his prostate. The sound was so erotic that I couldn't handle it anymore. I pulled my fingers out of his ass and then smeared the pre-cum on my cock to slick it up. Pressing my dick against him, I looked him over one last time.

"Relax, Joshua," I whispered, nipping gently at the tip of his furry ear and making him shiver. I pushed into Joshua slowly, watching as he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out at the pressure. Once I was fully sheathed to the hilt, I waited, keeping still so as not to hurt him.

Josh nodded to me, signaling me that it was okay to move, so I thrust into him, steadily quickening my pace and increasing the roughness. Suddenly, he howled as I hit his prostate hard. I must have hit it pretty _damn hard_ for him to howl like that. I felt like my whole body was aflame, and Joshua was so hot, so tight, that it was driving me insane! So were his moans, and combined, the three were about to push me over my edge.

"I-I'm gonna—" I kissed him roughly to stop him from speaking.

"Let's cum together," I murmured against his lips. Joshua moaned, the sound even more high-pitched than before, and nodded, so I grabbed at his neglected member, pumping it in time with my thrusts.

Josh screamed as he suddenly came, his cum splashing over his and my stomachs, right as I came. I emptied myself, releasing my white hot seed inside of him with a groan. Pulling out, I flopped over to lie beside Joshua, panting, and tugged him close to me, tucking him into my side and kissing the top of his head between his ears. He gave a soft purring sound in response, so I knew he was completely content.

"I love you, Joshua," I whispered when I regained my breath.

"I love you, too, Neku," he murmured back sleepily.

"Wore you out, huh?" I chuckled.

"Uh-huh…" he mumbled, and I kissed his lips lightly before pulling the blanket over us.

"Then go to sleep," I urged. "I'll be here when you wake up, and you'd better stay here in case you wake up before me. That is, unless you want me to panic over you again."

"No, I'll wait," he promised, his voice sounding like a sigh. I kissed him once more.

"Goodnight, Joshua. Love you," I murmured.

"G'night, Neku. Love you, too," he breathed, and fell asleep in my arms. I covered us both with my tail before closing my eyes and falling asleep as well.

A/N: Well, there's that one! I'm so happy it's a long chapter! Over 3,000 words, and that's a good one for me. I also hope you enjoyed the lemon, even if it seems a bit rushed. But anyway, I'll have the next chapter posted soon. R&R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Okay, here's the next chapter! And…IT'S THE BIRTHING CHAPTER! EEEEEeeeeeeeeeee…! *runs off screaming happily*

**Night**: *pops in* Man, haven't been on here in a while. Anyhoo, she doesn't own anything but the story and the kits to be born in this chapter.

**Shadow**: Come on, Night. We'd better find her before she goes all crazy over Neku and Joshua as kitsunes again.

**Night**: Damn, you're right…

**Neku**: GAH! HELP! CRAZY HUMAN!

**Shadow**: *facepalms* Shit, there she goes…We'd better help him. Enjoy, folks~

Kitsune Beginning Of The End

Chapter 4

X*X(4 Weeks Later)X*X

It had been four weeks since Konishi had attacked us. Four weeks since I had killed her, and gained my element in the process. Four weeks since Joshua and I had had sex. Dammit, a lot of shit had been going on since then, too. Josh and I had gotten as much as we could for food, preserving what we could, foraged for berries and other small plants, and collected a lot of firewood for the winter.

We had even gotten enough time to make a nest for our kits to sleep in. The nest was in our room near the bed, so that way we could hear them in the night if they needed to be fed or anything. Josh and I were both really excited about them being born, and it was supposed to be any day now.

Joshua had grown with his pregnancy, and he was pretty big by now, I must admit. He and I both knew that we were going to have more than one child, judging by the size of his stomach. I loved feeling when they kicked, though, and it was amazing. If I was being completely honest, I was a little envious. I wanted to know what it felt like to have a baby kick you from inside, but Joshua assured me that it felt about the same when I felt them from outside. I doubted it, especially when I saw the expression of bliss that went over his face every time it happened.

We had talked about names, but weren't even sure if it was two, three, or even four kits being born. I guess we would find out when they came, I guess…

Right now, though, Joshua and I were curled up together in bed, the silverette sleeping peacefully on my chest. I watched him as he slept, his fluffy silver tail wrapped around himself, and his face completely relaxed. Stroking my fingers gently through his soft hair, I thought about how beautiful Joshua was.

He had been so tempting back on the night I killed Konishi, and I simply couldn't resist. I couldn't wait for more time like that again. The way I could make him feel and how he makes me feel…damn, I'm eager.

A sudden whimper from Joshua snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down, concerned, as his violet eyes opened quickly, and he gasped. He curled in on himself, wrapping his tail around himself tightly. There was also a sudden wetness in the bed.

"Josh? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He whimpered again before answering.

"I think the kits are coming," he told me, and I quickly jumped out of bed.

"I'll get some blankets, Joshua, just hold on," I said urgently, and took off, grabbing some of our extra blankets. When I returned, Joshua had moved a bit, taking over in the center of the bed, and he looked terrified. I went to his side, holding his hand.

"I'm scared, Neku," Joshua whispered to me. I stroked one of my hands along his cheek soothingly.

"It's gonna be okay," I promised. He sniffled a bit as a stray tear rolled down his cheek at the pain. "I'll stay here with you the whole time, I promise."

"…Okay…" he mumbled, and I sat down on the edge of the bed with him. I let him crush my hand as we waited for about an hour before checking him to see how far he was.

After the fight with Konishi and two weeks before Joshua was due to give birth, we had another shared dream, the first one in two years. The kitsunes of the past had come to us again and congratulated and thanked us for killing Konishi. And then they split us up to speak with us individually. While the females spoke with Joshua on what to expect when kitting, the males instructed me on what to do to when the time came. So I knew what to do, and it was all based on time.

When I checked Joshua, he was pretty far along, and almost ready to deliver. It was a good sign, meaning my love wouldn't be in pain for too long, and that the kits would be here soon. I sat back down with Joshua.

"You're almost there, Josh, and then we'll be able to bring the kits into the world," I told him, and he nodded, trying to hold back noises of pain. I understood, though. The male kitsune had told me it's the most agonizing part of any kitsune's life, giving birth, no matter if you're male or female. See, Joshua isn't the first male kitsune to have kits. At least, according to the past kitsunes.

Finally, about another half hour passed, so I checked Joshua again, and he was ready by that time.

"Josh, it's time to start pushing," I told him, and he nodded again, clenching his teeth as he tried not to scream. Kissing the top of his head between his ears, I said, "Don't worry, it'll be over soon. And then we'll be able to hold our beautiful kits, okay?"

"Neku, just hurry and get them out before I castrate you!" he shouted at me, and I didn't blame him. He was in a ton of pain. Still scared the shit out of me, though…

I parted his legs until they were spread enough to get the kits out, and waited in between them. "All right, Josh, push!" The silverette pushed hard, giving a low scream as he did so. After ten seconds had passed, he stopped, breathing harshly. We repeated this a few more times until the first kit's shoulders had emerged.

"Hold on, Joshua, the first kit is almost out! I'll pull it out from here, and then we'll get the next one out," I said, and carefully eased out the kit.

I severed its umbilical cord, cleaned it and wrapped it up in a blanket before checking the gender; a little boy. I quickly placed him in the crib I had built before hurrying back to Joshua. He was already trying to get the second kit out, so I went to him, murmuring encouragement, and then looked to see that the second kit's head was almost out, and that the shoulders still needed to pass.

"Come on, Josh, just the shoulders," I urged, and Joshua nodded again. As the shoulders passed, he yelped loudly, and then I cautiously pulled out the second kit. Severing the umbilical cord, I cleaned it off, wrapped it up, and then checked the gender again; another boy. I placed him in the crib with his brother, and then returned to Josh.

He wasn't out of the woods yet; there was still one more kit in him, and he was trying to get it out. I told him when to push, and he did so, following my guidance with this. The third and final kit was nearly out, the shoulders just needed to come out, but then my mate stopped.

"Joshua? You can't stop, it's almost out!" I cried, and he looked at me, exhausted.

"I can't, Neku, I'm so tired," he whimpered, shuddering as another contraction rolled through him.

"But Josh, this is the last one, I promise!" I pushed, and he howled as the agony hit him again. "Come on, Yoshiya, this is the last kit!" Joshua didn't say anything, but instead pushed one last time, giving it everything he had, and screaming loudly as he did. The shoulders emerged, and I carefully eased out the last kit, severing the umbilical cord and cleaning it up. Before wrapping it up, I checked the gender; a girl.

I continued to hold her as I picked up her brothers and went to Joshua with our kits. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I scooted up close to my mate, and placed our daughter in his arms.

"Joshua, this is our daughter," I murmured as he gazed at her in awe. "She's the youngest." I showed him our sons, and pointed to them in turn as I told him which was the oldest and which was the middle child. "What should we name them?"

"…How about Kasai for our daughter?" he offered, and I nodded.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed. "What about the boys?"

"You pick the oldest one's name, and we'll think together for the middle child," he suggested. I thought about it before coming up with something.

"His name can be Kabu," I said.

"I like it," the silverette murmured, and then said, "What about the middle one?"

"Well, you said we'll think together about it, but I actually thought of one," I told him.

"What did you think of?"

"Kito."

"…I like it," he smiled softly, and we held them close to us before they started to whimper and cry a bit. "I think they're hungry."

"Yeah, so it's time to feed them," I smirked, and opened Joshua's shirt. I aided Kasai in beginning to feed, and she latched onto Josh's chest quickly. The silverette shivered in response. Chuckling, I helped him to feed Kabu and Kito as well before placing them in the warmth of the nest.

"Are you sure I shouldn't shift and sleep with them to keep them warm?" he asked, looking hesitant.

"If you want to," I shrugged. "How about this: sleep with them, and I'll join you."

"All right, I'll do that," he nodded. Josh shifted into his fox form before climbing into the nest and curling up with the little ones. He wrapped his tail carefully around them before looking at me. I took the hint and shifted as well, climbing into the nest as well and lying next to Joshua.

"Sleep well, Josh. You deserved it," I murmured. "I love you."

"I will. I love you, too, Neku," he whispered back before settling down to sleep. Within seconds, he was asleep. I watched my family as they slept, studying the looks of the kits.

Kabu, the oldest, looked like me. He had fuzzy orange hair on his head, though I had noticed before that his eyes were violet like Joshua's. He had orange ears and a matching fluffy tail, too.

Kasai, the youngest, looked just like her mother. She had silver fuzzy hair that was a bit longer than her brothers'. Her eyes, just like mine, were blue, but a tiny bit lighter in shade. She even had Joshua's silver ears and matching tail.

Kito, the middle child, looked like us both. His short fuzzy hair was a light ginger in color, like a mixed shade of both our hair colors. He had different colored ears, which was unusual, but I liked it. The left one was orange like mine, while the right one was silver like Josh's. He even had a two-colored tail; it was ginger with silver stripes, like a tabby cat. The most interesting feature of him, though, was his eyes. His left eye was blue like mine, but his right eye was violet like Joshua.

I loved them all, and couldn't wait to see how they looked when they were older. Yawning, I rested my head on my paws, leaning slightly against my mate to keep him warmer. Before falling asleep, though, I thought to myself, _I love my family, and will always protect them, no matter what happens. Thank you, Joshua, for opening up to me and admitting your feelings._

X*X(8 Years Later)X*X

Eight years had passed since Kabu, Kito, and Kasai were born. They were now eight years old and rambunctious as ever. The three of them could now shift into fox forms, and control their own elements. They grow fast, as all kitsunes do. Their personalities had also developed to become very unique over the years, too.

Kabu, the oldest, was a quiet child, and very protective of his younger siblings. He liked to watch his siblings play, butt hardly ever participated. He looked like a smaller version of me, only with his mother's eyes. His hair even spiked naturally like mine. In his fox form, he looked exactly like me, with the exception of his eyes, of course. He had Joshua's beautiful violet eyes. His element is light.

Kasai, the youngest, was a bright, happy, and eager little one. She was a little naïve, but she learned quickly. She loved to play with her brothers, and would even be able to draw some excitement from Kabu. Her appearance resembled Joshua's; with the exception of her eyes and certain other physical features that I won't name. She had my blue eyes, and they had brightened considerably over time. In her fox form, she looked exactly like a petite version of her mother, only with bright blue eyes. She controls fire.

Kito, the middle child, was a mix of his siblings' personalities. He was like a quieter version of his sister. He played with Kasai the most, seeing as Kabu merely watched them protectively. His appearance was a bit of us both. His pale ginger hair was spiked, similar to mine, but it was a little longer. His eyes were so unique, and we loved that. The left one was blue and the right one was violet. Even his ears were different colors. The left one was ginger while the right one was silver. In his fox form, he resembled a perfect blend of our fur colors, including his ears. His tail still kept the ginger color with silver stripes, though. He also had his elements, and he controls both light and fire.

Today, though, they were going to have some time with a good friend of ours we had met during the kits' infancy. His name is Sanae Hanekoma, but we just call him Sanae. It turns out that he's also a kitsune, but he had been left for dead by bandits shortly before we found him. Joshua and I had quickly healed him and nursed him back to health, and since then, he's been forever grateful to us. Sometimes he'll watch the kits for us, and every time he's always happy to do so. He absolutely adores them, and they love to hang out with him.

Anyway, the reason the kits were staying with Sanae tonight was because Joshua and I were ready to expand our family. We had been talking about it, and it was the right time. Joshua was in heat, the kits were staying the night with Sanae…it was perfect.

"Heya, Neku!" Sanae's voice called out to me, and I looked up from the river where I had been watching the fish. I watched as the dark-furred fox bounded over to me, grinning eagerly. I smiled at his enthusiasm; he loved those kits almost as if they were his own.

"Hi, Sanae," I greeted, and my ears twitched as I heard Joshua and the kits approaching in their own fox forms. "Ready for the little ones?"

"Of course! We always have a good time," he chuckled. He looked over as my family joined us. "Don't we always have a good time, guys?"

"Yeah, we have a ton of fun when we're with Uncle Sanae!" Kasai chirped, circling him and smiling brightly.

"And we'll have as much fun tonight as we do every time we stay with him," Kito chimed in. Kabu merely nodded in agreement.

"All right, well, you three better get going before all the prey takes shelter from the heat of the sun, okay?" Joshua advised. Sanae winked at us before nodding.

"Gotcha. We'll be back around noon tomorrow," he told us, and then led our children off to his home. He lived a few miles from us, which meant the children wouldn't hear us going at it, thankfully. Once they were out of earshot, I went over to Joshua, nuzzling him.

"Ready for a quiet evening at home?" I purred.

"Quiet my ass," Josh scoffed, but relaxed under my touch.

"Oh, your ass will definitely be involved," I said, my voice low and seductive. He blushed visibly, even through his fur, before we dashed home.

As soon as we made it through the door, we shifted back to human form and began yanking at each others' clothes. We collapsed on the bed, Joshua beneath me, and I kissed him passionately, tasting him. When we parted for air, I didn't even pause; instead, I began nipping and lapping at his neck, and then began to trail down along his collarbone. I bit him on the collarbone hard, listening to him give a pleasured cry, and smirked.

I kissed Josh's chest, licking the pale skin in the middle roughly, making him moan. He whimpered in protest as I continued to tease him, arguing against the foreplay.

"Neku…stop teasing me…!" he growled, and I chuckled.

"Impatient, huh? Well, all right, I'll speed things up a bit," I grinned. Holding three fingers up to his lips, I said, "Suck." Joshua did as he was told, and coated my fingers thoroughly before releasing them. As I prepared him, he moaned and mewled incessantly. Finally, I withdrew my fingers, and slicked up my cock before pressing against him.

"Ready, Joshua?" I asked softly, kissing him gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be," the silverette replied, so I began to push into him. Once my cock was buried within him, he waited for a few seconds before nodding to me. I thrust slowly at first, and then steadily began to move faster. I loved seeing him writhe beneath me, it was incredibly hot. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

"Wanna ride me?" I offered my mate, my voice husky and low. Joshua blushed brightly before nodding shyly. I grinned before flipping our positions and letting him be on top of me. He began to lift and lower himself, and actually angled himself just right enough to hit his prostate. How do I know? Because he howled with pleasure as soon as it happened. That and his expression morphed into one of pure ecstasy.

I moaned as well, the both of us crying out and moaning incessantly. The silverette's face was beautifully flushed, and those violet orbs were unseeing from the pleasure. As he started to get tired, I shifted my hips up to thrust into him, making him howl again. Suddenly, I felt his insides clench around me as he came, screaming, his cum splashing onto my stomach. I came in him as well, my cum releasing deep inside my lover.

Josh collapsed in top of me, panting hard, before I carefully pulled out from him. He winced, so I apologized quietly before tucking him into my side. I kissed him gently in the haze of sweat and skin before looking into his eyes.

"Are you excited to be pregnant again?" I asked softly, studying his expression carefully.

"Of course," he smiled sleepily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. Just thought I'd ask," I whispered. Kissing him again, I mumbled against his lips, "Let's sleep. We'll have a round two when we're both awake again." He blushed crimson before replying.

"Sounds good," he murmured. "I love you, Neku."

"Love you, too, Joshua," I yawned. And with that, we held each other close, falling asleep in each other's embrace.

A/N: Okay, I'm fine. By the way, I want to give a shout-out to Queen Weirdo, a guest and ever-so-faithful reviewer! Also, this is the last chapter, but it's not over completely! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! So keep an eye out for it, k? R&R, peeps!


End file.
